User blog:Mlu2143/Renegade Vs. The Five part 2
In part 1 and 2 i believe i made a mistake. It's General Madine not ''Nadine '':P. Gregnar, Jenura, and Henge were walking down the corridor with their bags in hand, ready to go to the Rebel base. They were about to enter the hangar when a running Imperial officer approached them. "Wait. The Emperor would like to speak with all three of you. He requested you all himself," the officer stated. Henge looked at Gregnar, and Gregnar nodded. "We'll be right with you," Gregnar said. The Imperial officer looked a little startled to hear Gregnar's deep voice, as was everyone when they first heard his voice. He put his bag down on the floor and a strand of sandy blonde hair got in the way of his blue-gray eye. "I'll put those in the ship for you," the Imperial said as he grabbed the bags from each spy. Henge looked the guy over suspiciously as he left with their bags and took them into a ship that they'd captured from a pirate. Another Imperial officer came over and led the threesome to the throne room of the Emperor himself. The door was opened and immediately closed by two Imperial guards standing at the side of each door that looked as big as a gate. The threesome walked in and stopped at the staircase, leading to a large chair, facing a window that had the view of the galaxy. It quickly swivled around and faced the three, revealing the hooded face of Emperor Palpatine. "Greetings, all," he said in his sickly Sith voice. It was calm, sick voice that the galaxy feared. "Good," the Emperor said sickly as the threesome bowed down in sync. "I have summoned you three to get this briefcase. It is an important key to your mission. It has three doses of this new.... project you've been informed about. There's one for each of you." "Lord Vader", the Emperor summoned. "Yes, my master?" the dark lord replied. "Give them the briefcase," he re answered. Vader came out of nowhere and handed Gregnar a slim, silver briefcase. "The instructions are wtihin. Do not open it until you're in your ship. Handle it with care. Now, be on your way," the Emperor stated. "Yes, my lord," the threesome said in sync as they bowed once again, then exited the throne room. ***** They walked out into the hangar and boarded the ship, provided to them by the Empire. Gregnar sat in the pilot's seat and began preparring for lift off. Jenura sat in the co-pilot's seat and started flipping some switches while Henge buckled up in the back, holding the briefcase in hand. He unlocked it with a code; given to him by the seconde Imperial officer that escorted them as they left, and then he opened it. He saw three cylinder tubes with a silky, white liquid within. Next to each tube, he saw a syringe attatchment. There was a small holoreceiver that Henge assumed was the instructions on how to inject the liquid to one. He read some of the information about the mind-controlling serum invented by one of the Empire's finest scientists, Doctor Orin Keel. "So what're the instructions, Henge?" Jenura asked her friend and fellow Imperial. "Well, it says to take one full dosage- all the liquid in the tube; stab it in the neck, then the person will get the full effect within an hour," Henge said simply. "Sounds simple enough to me," Gregnar said with a shrug. Just then, they entered hyper-space and, on their way to the Rebel base on Yavin4. Gregnar sat back in his pilot's chair and relaxed while Jenura gathered her reddish-blonde hair and put it in a ponytail. She turned to her left to see Gregnar staring at her, his blue-gray eyes shining in the light of the stars. Gregnar turned away after having looked into her emerald green eyes. Henge started giggling, having witnessed the awkwardness between the two pilots. Jenura turned around and glared at Henge, which made Henge break into laughter. Gregnar sat back and ignored the commotion, knowing he'd need his rest........ Thanks for reading! Hope ya guys like it! :) - Jalana Category:Blog posts